O Jogo da Vingança
by Mione McGonagall
Summary: aviso: essa fic contêm cenas mais quentes. ou seja eh nc17. SE VC NÃO QUER LER CENAS DE HENTAI NÃO PROSSIGA. NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC. quem se aventurar boa leitura!br Um jogo de vingança. Era isso que snape fazia. Sua vingança particular por um amor não corres


O JOGO DA VINGANÇA

CAPITULO 1

Já era tarde da noite e Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro em sua sala nas  
masmorras. Sua mente estava tomada por pensamentos turbulentos e por vezes  
obscenos. Pensava em como abordaria a aluna... como?

Só fora capaz de amar de verdade uma vez na vida, mas agora ela estava enterrada a milhas de distância dali. Como muitas, acabara se apaixonando por Tiago Potter. Talvez nunca tenha olhado para ele como _homem_. Não, com certeza, ela nunca olhou. Mas agora, tirando de seus pensamentos Lílian Evans, voltava a pensar nela, Hermione Granger, sua nova vítima, vítima de uma vingança que nem de longe fazia com que toda a sua mágoa sumisse, mas lhe dava o prazer de saber que não era o único a sofrer por um amor não correspondido.

Desde que entrara para o corpo docente daquela escola ele havia começado esse jogo. Escolhia a garota que mais lembrasse ela, não na aparência, mas no jeito, nas atitudes e desde o primeiro ano começava a colocar o plano em prática: a tratava mal, descontava todo o seu ódio nela. Muitos diriam que isso é loucura, afinal, como faria para que depois ela quisesse algo consigo se lhe tratou mal por anos? Bem, ele sabia que não podia simplesmente mudar com a garota do nada, afinal, ela nunca acreditaria, mas se fosse mudando aos poucos ela iria percebendo e se intrigando até que ele daria a primeira investida concreta. E ela pensaria: _"Então era por isso, ele está gostando de mim" _e acreditaria mais facilmente nele. Havia funcionado até hoje. Depois de convencê-las ele as usava e depois as jogava fora mais ou menos um mês antes do término do ano letivo, para vê-las sofrer e implorar por seu amor.

Desde o dia em que conheceu Hermione, viu que se parecia com Lílian. Era inteligente, dedicada, e podia-se dizer, até bonitinha, a não ser por aquele cabelo, mas agora ela estava totalmente mudada, muito bonita, ele podia dizer. Os cabelos deixaram de ser armados e lanzudos e agora lhe caíam em lindos cachos até a altura dos seios; o corpo antes miúdo e sem forma, havia se transformado em um verdadeiro pecado aos olhos de qualquer homem; os seios fartos, o quadril arredondado, as pernas bem delineadas, a cintura fina, ah, e a boca... meu Merlin que boca carnuda e apetitosa! O rosto angelical escondia a garota corajosa que ela era. Uma pena que fosse sangue-ruim, senão seria perfeita, pensou ele. Ficou mais feliz ainda quando viu que ela virara amiguinha do filho do homem que mais odiou na vida, filho do homem por quem Lílian se apaixonou. Ele ia adorar ferir uma amiguinha do Potter, afinal, finalmente ele veria um Potter, mesmo que não fosse o mesmo, sofrer como ele sofreu, afinal, metido a heróizinho honrado como ele é, hehehe!

Agora, ela já não era uma garotinha e ele a queria, de qualquer forma. Algo nele fora desperto, há mais de seis anos, quando ela entrara em Hogwarts. Não que sentisse  
algo por ela, somente queria tê-la, possuí-la, como já havia feito com tantas  
garotas, por quem levemente se interessara. O que realmente queria, e  
fazia, já contava alguns anos, era puramente o prazer carnal e a satisfação pela vingança. Não era exatamente a vingança que ele queria mas já servia. Quando trancado  
com suas alunas, em uma sala qualquer do castelo, pouco lembrava o dedicado  
professor. Só de lembrar, sentia um calor percorrendo seu corpo, e ao  
tocar sua braguilha, sentiu seu pênis duro contra o tecido. O melhor,   
seria agir naturalmente. Como? Não sabia. Mas arrumaria algum motivo  
para deixá-la de detenção. Já havia começado seu plano no fim do ano passado, mudando pouco a pouco, e agora era hora de atacar de verdade. Deste modo, ficariam _sozinhos_.

Lembrava como havia desvirginado todas elas. Fazia-o com força, vontade. Uma até   
reclamava que sempre era machucada. Ah, se lembrava perfeitamente o que fizera nesta situação e adorara a forma como a havia feito esquecer do assunto e já aproveitara para satisfazer mais um de seus fetiches.

**Flashback**

9:30 da noite, ela já deveria estar chegando para mais uma "detenção". Não era a melhor que já tivera, mas mesmo assim estava ansioso pelo prazer e não via a hora de ela chegar para se satisfazer de uma vez. - TOC, TOC, TOC – Ah, finalmente, pensou ele abrindo a porta de sua sala nas masmorras. Entre, disse ele, e logo após ela entrar ele já a havia abraçado por trás e começara a beijar o pescoço da garota mas ela o interrompeu:

Precisamos conversar - disse ela.

Sobre o que? Bem, não importa depois conversamos – disse ele, voltando sua atenção para o pescoço da jovem.

Pode não importar para você, mas para mim importa – disse ela se livrando dos braços dele e se virando para encará-lo.

OK. - disse ele, impaciente. – Diga logo o que quer então.

Er... é meio constrangedor mas... - disse ela, corando.

Diga de uma vez - disse ele.

É que... bem, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas é que... bem, já faz algum tempo que eu queria te falar mas não tinha coragem. É que quando fazemos amor, você está me machucando. Ontem mesmo, eu não estava conseguindo nem ir ao banheiro direito. - disse ela, abaixando os olhos para o chão, constrangida – Eu... eu queria pedir para você tomar mais cuidado. - falou finalmente, olhando para ele.

Ah, OK, entendi. Então você quer que eu tome mais cuidado, não é? - disse ele, sarcástico, ainda enojado por ela ter dito q eles faziam _amor_. – Sinto lhe dizer Karen, mas a culpa disso não é minha, e sim sua, afinal, é você que não tem corpo maduro o suficiente para agüentar o que fazemos aqui. Agora, se isso for problema, é simples. Não nos vemos mais e acabou. – disse ele, indo abrir a porta da sala para ela.

Não! Desculpe, Severus. Eu não quero que o que temos acabe, não me entenda mal. Eu só acho que você podia ter um pouco mais de cuidado, não acho que a culpa seja só minha – disse insegura.

Olhe aqui. – disse ele, prensando-a contra a parede – Se eu estou dizendo que a culpa é sua, é porque é, entendido? – disse ele, prensando-a com mais força.

Si-sim, eu ente-tendi. - disse ela, assustada com a reação dele.

Assim está melhor. - disse ele, beijando o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a suspirar – Ah, eu sabia que você gostava disso, que só reclamou por capricho. Agora venha, vamos aproveitar o resto da "detenção". – disse levando-a em direção a cama, sem cerimônias, e jogando-a lá.

Ele deitou por cima dela, sem o menor cuidado, e começou a beijá-la com violência, mas apesar de tudo, ela não reclamou. Não queria perdê-lo e podia não querer admitir, nem para si mesma, porque achava errado, mas no fundo gostava daquele jeito dele. Ele continuou a beijá-la com violência, agora descendo os beijos pelo pescoço da jovem e arrancando-lhe a blusa e o sutiã, arranhando-a um pouco e chupando com violência o mamilo de seu seio esquerdo, enquanto com a mão apertava o outro com força, fazendo-a gemer em uma mistura de dor e prazer que estava deixando-a louca. Ele arrancou-lhe agora a saia e a calcinha de uma vez só, e ela já ia abrindo as pernas para recebê-lo dentro de si novamente, quando ele falou arfante:

Não, hoje vai ser diferente. Vire de costas e fique de quatro. – disse ele, com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Co-como? – perguntou ela, um pouco assustada.

Vamos fazer uma nova experiência, OK? Vire de costas e fique de quatro - repetiu ele.

O-OK. – disse ela, fazendo o que ele havia mandado. – O que exatamente a gente vai fazer, Severus? – perguntou ela, hesitante.

Bem, você reclamou que esta machucada, não é? Então vamos fazer de outro modo para que você não machuque mais ainda o local que já está machucado – disse ele.

Ah, OK. – falou ela, aliviada, achando que ele estava se importando mais com ela. – O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, vendo que ele já não se encontrava mais atrás dela.

Como eu disse, teremos novas experiências hoje. – disse ele aparecendo na frente dela já sem roupas. – E isso inclui tudo. Então, bem, como você já me excitou várias vezes com a mão hoje, eu quero que você faça de outro modo. – falou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

Mas como? – disse ela, fazendo menção de se sentar.

Fique assim. – disse ele rápido – Esta posição está ótima. Você vai fazer isso nessa posição mesmo.

Mas como? – repetiu ela.

Com a boca, é claro. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

Ah, tá, OK. – falou ela, sem saber o que dizer.

Então comece. – falou ele, chegando mais perto da garota, que começou a fazer o que ele havia mandado. No começo, sem saber o que fazer, resolveu só passar a língua na ponta para ver a reação dele, e vendo q ele havia gostado, resolveu ser um pouco mais ousada e enfiou uma boa parte do pênis dele na boca, começando a chupá-lo como se fosse um pirulito, enfiando cada vez uma parte maior na boca. Depois começou a lamber a parte mais perto dos testículos, começando a chupá-los também. Depois de um tempo neles, ela sentiu a mão de Severus pegando seus cabelos e os puxando para trás, fazendo-a parar. Com medo de ter feito algo errado, perguntou:

O que foi? Fiz algo errado? – perguntou preocupada.

Não, só que se você não parar agora não poderemos fazer a outra experiência que tenho em mente. – disse ofegante. – Agora, continue de quatro, mas vire de costas para mim. – falou ele, ela obedeceu e, antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela sentiu as mãos dele em suas nádegas, descendo pelas pernas, abrindo-as um pouco, passando a mão pela parte de dentro da coxa da garota, indo estimular seu clitóris enquanto a outra segurou sua cintura firmemente para em seguida ela se sentir invadida por trás. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma onda de dor e prazer misturados e soltava um grito de susto, ele continuou investindo com força seu pênis até o talo no ânus da garota, que gemia dizendo palavras sem nexo, sentindo além do pênis dele em seu ânus, três dedos dele se mexendo dentro de sua vagina. Continuaram assim até que ele começou a aumentar o ritmo e a força, cada vez mais, explodindo seu gozo dentro da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia uma onda de calafrios lhe percorrer o corpo. Os dois caíram deitados na cama. Ele saiu de cima dela, virando de barriga para cima enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, os dois, cansados e ofegantes. Quando ele recuperou o fôlego, disse:

– Agora vista-se e vá, senão podem dar pela sua falta. Na próxima aula faça alguma besteira para que eu possa lhe dar outra detenção. – falou malicioso.

- OK, até a próxima então. - falou ela, vestindo-se e dando um último beijo nele antes de sair da sala com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, com o assunto do início do encontro já totalmente esquecido.

**Fim do** **Flasheback**

Sorrindo, Snape sai do banho, e apagando as velas de sua sala nas masmorras, se deita ainda pensando em como abordar sua nova vítima.

N/A: oi gente, como o prometido ai esta e agora reescrito ao meu modo desculpem a demora mas é a primeira fic q eu faço sozinha então se estiver muito ruim dêem um desconto plissss até a próxima, beijos, Nati!


End file.
